Infatuation
by Sherian
Summary: Kylo Ren manages to capture to Rey and he gets what he wants from her, but is it really what he had wished?


***Warning,** this fanfic contains Rape/Non-con.

That had never seemed him so tempting, not once in all his years as an ally of the first order, much less as a Jedi, those desires to taste carnal pleasure had never clouded his lucid thoughts, actually they seemed banal; he could not be spreading his precious lineage right and left in the brothels throughout the galaxy, that had been one of the reasons why he did not accompany Hux and other leaders of the first order to those mundane places where they commonly satiated their darkest pleasures.

The simple idea seemed him disgusting and degrading, he had always believed that the woman who would have the honor of receiving his seed and of bringing his offspring, she must have been a kind of embodied miracle, daughter of some powerful _Lord Sith_ o relative of _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ o including some illegitimate descendant of _Palpatine_ , but fate was capricious, he thought when he found himself touching himself because of that scavenger, he did not want more at that moment than split her in two with his saber. _Who was she to turn him into a being guided only by his most primitive instincts?_ She was not a descendant of anyone relevant in the galaxy. She was absolutely nobody.

He tried to get her out of his mind every possible way, he spent whole weeks training all day and all night to be exhausted but regardless of the fatigue always his treacherous mind found some moment of vigil to remind him of her existence; nothing he did could take the girl out of his head, he just could not take her away from him so when he began to see her to the light of day he thought he had finally lost all his sanity but it had not been like that, the force had somehow connected them and the reason was even more mysterious than this strange bond they had, the whole universe conspired against him and one day as fast as the little scavenger had entered his life, he willingly embraced his destiny.

That had been one of the reasons why he had kept her alive after the destruction of the resistance, trick her into came out of hiding, it had not been a difficult task, she was naive, so naive to accept a truce, to agree to meet him without asking why. Now they are on the same ship, with a force disabler hanging on her wrists and walking by his side.

"What do you think you do with the prisoner, Ren?" Hux's voice resonated on his back. "What instructions has given you the supreme leader?"

He huffed silently as he turned his heels. "The Supreme Leader has offered her to me as a reward for the triumph of the First Order and the fall of Luke Skywalker."

"Offered?" The tone of his voice fell in disbelief, almost as if he did not know the intent behind his words "... do not delay, Ren."

He ignored him and he continued his course, the first traces of nervousness reached his body as soon as he heard the sound of his door opening. The adrenaline that he had achieved after his fight with Skywalker was disappearing. In the many nights he had fantasized about her, never he had imagined her here in his rooms, mainly he used to imagine her as a lady of pleasure from _Keyorin,_ however, sometimes in his most difficult days, he used to imagine her as a sweet loving waiting for his return; only such thoughts had kept him sane until now, tonight, unlike the others, he could have her truly for him and only for him.

"You're a liar!" He heard her voice next to him in his room. Kylo did not answer her, he was only interested in searching among his belongings for a particular object.

"Do you know what this is, Rey?" Kylo asked her waving a clear liquid containing a glass jar. She shook her head. "It's a very special liquid for me, almost as much as you."

"Do not come near me!" the tone of her voice was sharp, but he ignored her.

"Do you know why this is special, Rey?" He asked again but she shook her head in denial again.

"Because it was used by the _Zeltrons_ in the years of the old republic because now they use it with the girls of _Keyorin_ to adapt to their lifestyle, they say many things about the origin of this and how it works, but something that I'm sure Rey now is that you will not be a good girl "

"No, no, let me go, please"

His hands met hers on the wall when their mouths danced an unknown dance. It had not been such a bad idea to get it in the "underground market" on _Tatooine_ only on these occasions was he glad of the corruption that still existed in the galaxy. Her hand moved in his back, and Kylo Ren tensed, never thought that he had her here in his room, much less so willing to touch him too.

"Ben," she sighed as his mouth moved to her neck. He froze, why was she called him by that name? He did not care, it was probably a side effect of drug-induced. She began to separate from him and that scared him, had not he injected the right dose? So little time hard its effect?

Rey finished separating from him and she walked to his bed, "Come here, Ben, sit with me" she smiled him and he returned the smile. Who would have thought that she would be the creature would be sweeter than he could ever have imagined?

"I love you, Ben," she said kissing him willingly, "…and I want to be with you." Every sweet word that came out of her mouth was like a dose of the drug he had injected her, an oasis in his desert, a dream he never wanted to wake up from and just as the heat began to invade his heart, his body got drunk with a dark desire that he never thought he possessed, he watched her with fascination as she voluntarily stretched out in his bed.

He did not know how much time had passed before their clothes were slowly spreading on the floor, he had no experience in this, but she would not judge him, not in his current state. He had never believed that he could admire her naked body when he thought about doing this, he always imagined that he would have to take her to his castle in Mustafar so that she could not escape from him, only until a high-ranking officer began to narrate one of his adventures in those cities of pleasure, Kylo Ren had the idea of going but not to satisfy his most basic instincts but for other purposes. Everything had been worth it, everything, as long as she touched him and she allowed him to touch her as in these precise instants.

"You are so beautiful, Rey," he said looking at her, he wanted nothing more than to merge with her, to satisfy himself with her of all those desires that tormented him every night just before sleeping.

"You are the most exquisite creature that ever could exist" He whispered in her ear, and that was true because in those minutes Rey had become a fusion of both fantasies he had had, between a passionate slave from the brothels and his lover who was waiting anxiously for his return. He was sure that on the way to the Supremacy, his ship had crashed, he had died and now he was in heaven.

She was sleeping in his arms, she was everything he had imagined and more if only this moment could last forever. He would give her the stars, no, the entire universe if she asked him for it. Rey twisted in his arms, opened her eyes, and she looked at him for quite some time. "You're tired, you should rest" Kylo suggested as she got up from the bed.

"No," she said approaching to kiss him, "I want more"

"More? No, you must be sore, Rey, I saw the blood stains underneath…" Rey silenced him ... "you will not hurt anymore, I promise," she insisted on kissing him again, and he could not resist, who would do it? No man seeing such a creature offering himself voluntarily as the tribute to a god. When he entered her a few minutes later, she moaned his name on her lips. He moved his hips against hers and kissed her passionately while they would become one again.

Her hands ran down his back, her mouth was the glory and he did not want it to stop; but the moment he thought he was near, he felt his girlfriend's body freezing from his touch, he looked at her for a moment only to meet the look of a confused Rey watching him, her eyes showed astonishment as if for a moment she did not know where they were or they were doing.

She did not take long to process the images in her head, she turned her face to avoid looking at him, she moved a little away from him before moving her hands away from his back and placing them on his chest to try to push him away, he felt how her legs moving in vain to try to separate their bodies.

"Rey," He said but her face was pale. The effect of the drug was over. There was a chill in his chest, he did not want to keep doing this, he ordered his body to stop, but his body was treacherous, he hid his guilty face in her neck when he reached the ecstasy of his climax a few moments later. It was not supposed to end like this. He felt miserable when the lust that had invaded his mind during these months had finally dissipated from his system. everything had gone wrong from the beginning.

He let her a few minutes later when his repair quieted down. He got up quickly without looking at her and he looked for one of his drawers in that liquid once more. Rey was almost in the same position when he came back only she had managed to cover much of her with a blanket, she was silent with some tears falling down her cheeks.

"You are a monster," she whispered without looking at him.

"Yes, I am," he replied as he incrusted the needle in her arm again. It did not spend much time cuddling her in his arms when her breathing finally calmed down and she stopped sobbing. Rey looked up to see him, her tearful eyes had no trace of anger but instead, they seemed to look at him with an absurd and mocking fascination.


End file.
